


Losing all my senses (when you pull me close)

by chimsugary



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: (g)-idle - Freeform, Allison and Renee are whipped for each other, F/F, Oh My God, aaron is still an asshole, andrew is happy for them, bisexual colors, drunk kevin (as always), everyone is questioning their sexualitys, future uncertainties, just some happy reninson au no one asked for, mention of riko's death, no canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimsugary/pseuds/chimsugary
Summary: Allison and Renee found their way to each other naturally and now they have to tell everyone about their not-so secretive relationship.(or reninson coming out to the foxes while dancing to oh my god by (g)-idle).
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game)
Kudos: 8





	Losing all my senses (when you pull me close)

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, so, hi! I guess this work is back. I posted this fanfic back in the beginning of 2020 when (G)-Idle released “I trust” but then I deleted it after a while because I wasn’t satisfied with it. But I decided to give this work another chance because Allison and Renee deserves to get more spotlight and there aren't a lot of fanfics out there about them and this fandom desperately needs it.
> 
> A few things about “Losing all my senses (when you pull me close)”:
> 
> 1\. This whole plot and inspiration (as the title) were taken from the lyrics from “Oh my God” by (G)-Idle. They did an amazing job with their album and I was so inspired to write when I listened so please give them a lot of love and support.  
> 2\. I have a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3dm9I9kKO44vvBR2g1YIip?si=Ovyod5IySPWVNMSjeSTqww) on Spotify for this fanfic so please check it out.  
> 3\. The chapter title was taken from the song 1950 by King Princess and the quote is from Unholy by Hollie Col (i know, pretty gay right?).  
> 4\. This work was also inspired by the song 159cm by Tenny.  
> 5\. The fanfic is based a year after the events of TKM (the girls are graduating and the season just ended).  
> 6\. I know the entire premise of this story goes against the additional content on Nora’s blog; there are more differences to be found along the way. I’m aware of them and they are intentional. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys it!
> 
> (and i promise to never delete it again)
> 
> P.S.: I highly recommend to listen to Oh my god while reading the dance scene!!!

**1.**

**So tell me why my gods look like you**

_ So baby don't you break me _

_ Dance with me, don't leave tonight _

_ I know you wanna be so unholy with me _

Renee was looking out the window of Andrew’s Maserati like the landscape of trees passing them could save her from the feelings at her chest. Neil, who seemed distracted until that point, turned his head to look at Andrew and by the rearview she witnessed the question in both men's eyes.

“Everything okay Renee?,” Neil asked, interrupting Kevin and Nicky’s argument about some subject Renee wasn’t really paying attention to.

She smiled kindly at him before answering, “Everything’s perfect,” her gaze, though, went to her cellphone, searching for any new messages or missed calls from Allison, “Did Allison say why she left earlier?” she asked, trying to sound uncaring.

Neil’s eyes found hers while his body turned a little on the passenger seat, “Hm, not actually. Do you want me to text her?”

Renee shook her head, “No, thanks. I just hope I’m not a bother. I thought Aaron was coming too.”

“Oh, he is,” Nicky said, excited, “He is just driving with Katelyn because Andrew refused to let her in on his car.”

“I believe the right words were, and I quote, “ _ if the cheerleader comes into the car the next dead fox on the back seat will be you, Aaron _ ,” Kevin said with a sharp smile on his lips.

“That was rude, Andrew,” Renee replied but she wasn’t surprised at all by the reaction. The fact alone that Katelyn was allowed to go with them to Eden’s was already a big step in the brothers' relationship. Renee guessed Neil had something to do with it.

“Was it?”, he arched an eyebrow at her before fixing his gaze on the road again.

“Look at the bright side,” Nicky said, “If Andrew weren’t rude then you wouldn’t have had this amazing trip with us!”.

Renee smiled excitedly at his enthusiasm even though she wasn’t feeling much of that joy. Since Dan and Matt were coming for a kick trip from Atlanta and would meet them there, Renee thought Allison would give her a ride to Columbia. It wasn’t like she had asked out loud but it was implied. She wasn’t expecting a two hour drive with the boys, not when they had so much to talk since their last fight. She hated worrying about their future, whatever it was, and not being able to do something to help them both deal with their feelings was eating Renee’s alive.

The ride went smoothly even though Renee’s mind couldn’t stop thinking about what to do next; she wanted their last night out as a team to be special and happy and not a mix of anxiety and worries. Since they lost the last game and ran out of championships, Nicky had suggested they did a big last going out together of the season and that, of course, included Columbia and Eden’s. Andrew had agreed almost without any protests, especially after Neil’s words in Russian that Renee didn’t understand but could slightly imagine what it meant. It was a big deal if even Katelyn was coming but she couldn’t feel anything beyond her own worries. For a second, her fingers scratched with a feeling of desperation to text Allison and ask if she was okay or if she was riding to Columbia on her own but they were almost there and she could wait a few more minutes.

They stopped first at Sweeties so Andrew could get his daily doses of sugar and while he found a place to park Renee and the rest of them went inside to get a table. “For five,” she said to the receptionist who indicated a table close to the windows. The waitress, a young woman with blue hair came to them when Andrew sat down, giving a weird look at the crew. Renee couldn’t judge her. The boys were all wearing black clothes and intimidating looks, especially with Neil’s scars and Andrew’s gaze, while herself was wearing a pastel pink dress with a visible silver cross around her neck. It was odd, at the least.

They ordered their ice cream, Andrew’s one seeming like a monster ready to give him diabetes while Nicky talked about his upcoming trip to Germany and how he would buy gifts for everyone and send them by mail to whatever part of the world Renee was. Even though she smiled, thankful for his genteelness, a cold shiver went down her spine. That was the problem, after all. Where she would be. After being selected to the Peace Corps, Renee was leaving the United States for some unknown country to do volunteer work and she didn’t have any idea of when or even if she was coming back, while Allison would go to New York to start her fashion career. It was like destiny decided to play a painful joke with their lives because their dreams meant going in separate paths.

They hadn’t told anyone about their relationship since themselves didn’t know if it was something that it would last. What if Renee spent years overseas and Allison moved on? What if they only felt the way they did because they were together now, at Palmetto, with a team at their back and the familiarity of college? What would happen if they left there? Was Allison breaking up with her  _ tonight _ ? Their last fight about the future didn’t seem so bad in retrospect but you never knew with Allison. Out of nervousness, Renee dropped her spoon too hard and some ice cream splashed on her dress.

She lifted her eyes and met Andrew’s questioning gaze. “I need to use the bathroom,” she said, and left the table before anyone could ask any questions. She didn’t want to talk at all; Allison was just a few minutes away but it felt like miles.

In the bathroom, she took out her cell phone and looked through the messages again but the only notification was from Dan saying they were already at Eden’s and  _ what’s taking you guys so long? _ . Renee answered with a kick,  _ just a few more minutes, don’t worry _ and put the phone in her purse trying not to call Allison. Looking at the mirror, she cleaned the ice cream off her dress and hoped that, with Eden’s lights, the little grime wouldn’t appear.

Renee left the bathroom after throwing some cold water on her neck, trying to stop her hands from shaking. Andrew and Neil were nowhere to be seen and Kevin and Nicky were waiting by the door. Nicky gave her a concerned look but didn’t ask anything, respecting her boundaries. With just a glance, they spotted Andrew’s car and headed back there with an excited Nicky in tow. It was good to see him like that, especially after the struggle he dealt through with not being able to see Erik since summer. But he was going on an early and well deserved vacation to Germany and Renee was sure it would compensate for everything. Kevin wasn’t completely happy but he rarely were these days, mostly because of Riko’s death and their not so great season. But he would get over it, and he had the Foxes, after all. They all did.

For the first time since Renee realized college was almost ending and that this night would be the last night of them together as students, she felt sad. It was a rare feeling. She used to be so excited about the volunteer work, about traveling to different countries to meet and help people but now all she could think of were the things she was losing, like her team, and the friends that were always a room of distance, and a girl she deeply loved. All of that was vanishing on her fingers so rapidly she couldn’t find a way to hold on to it.

“Finally!”, Nicky said, almost jumping off of his seat with excitement, “How do I look?”, he turned to Renee who checked the glitter on his eyes and made a quick checkup before making an approving sound, “Tonight, I want to see everybody dancing,” he said a bit too loud.

“It’s not too late to kill him,” Neil whispered in the driver’s seat direction. Andrew gave Nicky a look like he was thinking about it.

“Enough with the talk, just get out of the car,” Kevin pushed Nicky who ended up pushing Renee and the three of them walked to the night club while Andrew and Neil went to find a place to park.

Nicky greeted a big security guard at the line and they got in without any problems. The place was full, with too many bodies crashing into each other at the dance floor below them. Nicky walked directly to the bar, greeting Roland with orders for drinks and sharing the latest news about the team. Dan and Matt found Renee when Kevin was at his fourth cup of vodka but Allison wasn’t with them. Renee’s chest felt heavy while she looked around, searching for any sight of blonde hair and green eyes.

“Where’s Allison?”, Renee asked Dan.

Dan looked over her shoulder, “I think she is dancing. Do you need something?”

“No, never mind.”

The song changed to a slow rhythm before getting louder and louder. “Love your dress,” Katelyn said, drinking from Aaron’s cup.

Renee smiled at her, “Thanks. You look amazing, Katelyn,” she said and meant it. Katelyn was beautiful with a dark blue dress that looked almost orange in the neon lights, the perfect contrast with her pale skin and red hair.

“Oh, you should see Allison, she is breathtaking,” she replied.

Renee looked over the crowd worried once again and smiled at Katelyn before saying, “I’m gonna go find Allison. Tell Dan I will be right back.” 

The song had changed and an almost religious melody hit her ears, reverberating on her body and making her bones feel liquefied. The lights changed to a dark purple and Renee followed the crowd in a mix of bodies and sweat until her gaze spotted Allison and her legs stopped working all the same, hitting at a few people who hadn’t stopped dancing around her.

Allison was glowing in the neon light while her hands moved slowly around her body, eyes closed and mouth smiling slightly. Renee dragged her gaze to her feet, standing in high heels, to her bronzed and strong legs, glowing with purple, blue, pink and back to purple and she could almost see, even in the dark, the brown freckles that started at her knees and made a delicate path through her inner thigh. Something hot melted inside of Renee when she fixed her eyes on the silky red dress attached to Allison’s body, to her broad shoulders, to the glowing mouth and the eyes which... which were looking at her, questioning.

Renee moved herself to Allison’s direction and the world was working in slow motion. The lights stopped in shades of purple while the music changed to some Asian language Renee couldn’t understand. She got to Allison before a couple could hit her on the shoulders while dancing, “You’re here,” Renee said, but she doubted Allison could hear her with the music so loud, “I’m sorry for earlier. I didn’t mean to say that.”

“Dance with me,” Allison whispered back, reaching for Renee’s waist.

“I don’t know how to dance,” Renee replied, standing on her toes to get closer to Allison’s ear, “We need to talk.”

“Renee,” Allison said and the music rhythm changed to something dark, a woman’s voice reverberating in her ears, while Allison's green eyes looked at her from above, intimidating.

“What?”

Allison’s hand squeezed her close, “Shut up,” Allison’s lips brushed against hers delicality but inviting and everything around them shined brightly. Allison’s lips tasted like vodka and when their tongues met...

_ Oh my God (oh, God) _

_ She took me to the sky _

__

She opened her eyes and smiled while Allison’s threw her head back, making her blonde hair shine with the neon lights. Their eyes locked while Renee’s hand followed the shape of Allison’s body, moving with her, the lights making her eyes glow like liquid fire. Renee smiled, not remembering the last time she felt this happy, all the worries and anxiety going out of her body while she put Allison even more close by the shoulders, making sure to touch her skin, glowing with sweat and energy, smelling like heaven.

_ Help me, Help me _

_ Oh, I don't know how to breathe, for real _

_ Set me free, set me free _

_ This craving is gonna be deadly (almost gonna be) _

The bodies around them moved together, Allison getting down next to her, her hands putting her dress slightly up her legs and letting go before showing anything, making her skin feel electric, her eyes locking on Renee’s mouth, desire and want melting on their hands, making everything inside of them hot fluid.

_ What would be the repercussions if I let you inside me? _

_ It's so dangerous I want it _

_ Guess you got me where you want me _

_ I don't care that I'm addicted _

Renee threw her head back, Allison’s hand making sure she was close, moving, touching softly the slight piece of skin exposed at her waist, Renee’s fingertips leaving marks on the other girl's shoulder, making sure she was feeling what  _ she  _ was feeling. The song changed the beat and the words wrapped around them like embracing their movements, the neon colors getting more unlit, glooming with the icy smoke crawling circling her legs. Renee felt invincible when Allison’s lips touched her neck, a trail of saliva, teeth and tongue going up until their lips met.

Oh my God (oh, God)

She took me to the sky (sky, sky, sky)

Oh my God (oh, God)

She showed me all the stars (stars, stars, stars) 

Renee’s fingers found Allison’s hair, pulling her close, close, closer, their mouths tasting like alcohol and ice cream and desire, their breaths catching at their lips, Allison swallowing Renee’s moan, her hand going down until finding the curve of her ass.  _ Close, close, closer _ . They were dissolving in one being of craving and lust, the pull inside of her belly boiling hot and Renee wished they were alone while the music blended with her thoughts.

Oh my God (oh, God)

She took me to the sky (sky, sky, sky)

Oh my God (oh, God)

She showed me all the stars (stars, stars, stars)

And everything was dark, dark purple.

⋆ ⋆ ✦ ⋅ ✩ ⋅ ✦ ⋆ ⋆

When they pulled back Renee noticed they weren’t that far from the bar and everyone was looking at them like they had just witnessed the whole scene. Matt and Dan were smiling like they had just won the lottery and even though Kevin was too drunk to notice anything, Nicky and Aaron were gaping, staring blankly at them like two deers in the headlights. Katelyn caught the vodka out of Aaron’s hand and took a long sip before shaking her head approvingly.

“I think I want a girlfriend,” she said and Aaron looked at her, incredulous, “What?”, she questioned, looking at him, “They were beyond hot.”

“I knew it,” Matt said, trying to light up the mood, “Did I bet it? No. But I knew it.”

“Ok, ok,” Nicky almost yelled, throwing his arms up, “Just... is anyone here straight anymore? How did we go to one gay,” he pointed to himself, “to everyone being gay? Did I miss something? Did y’all joined a queer cult?”

“Technically, Andrew was always gay, you just didn’t know,” Roland pointed out, “By the way, you guys are just stupid. Allison’s Instagram is basically a Renee fan-page. How did you guys not notice?”

“And I’m bi,” Allison said to Nicky, smiling while pulling Renee close, “So is Renee.”

“Oh ok, ok,” Nicky crossed his arms like a child, “So we have two gays, two bisexuals and Neil Josten. Great, great, great.”

“I think we broke him,” Renee whispered to Allison, who laughed at the comment.

“Still straight,” Matt pointed out.

Dan gave him the shoulders, “Not for long. I think I’m with Katelyn over there.”

“I’m getting out of here,” Aaron said before getting Katelyn’s hand and pulling her with him. She only had time to say  _ I'm happy for you guys _ before Aaron disappeared into the crowd, probably looking for some place quiet for them.

“I think he needs to prove his hotness to Katelyn,” Dan said, laughing, “But tell us, how did it happen?”

Allison and Renee locked their eyes before gasping, “This is a story for another day.”

Nicky took a shot from the balcony and shook his head, looking ready for a challenge, “I need to prove myself on the dance floor. I can’t just let two girls take my first and well deserved place as the best dancer of Eden’s Twilight.”

“Again,” Rolland said from the balcony, “There is no such thing.”

“Yeah, yeah, Kevin!”, Nicky yelled and Kevin, who was drinking some colored liquid like it was his job, looked at him, surprised, “Let’s go!”, and they joined the mix of bodies before Kevin could let any protest out. He was so drunk that Renee doubted he would even care about what Nicky would make him do.

“I need to go to the bathroom. Wait here,” Allison said and Dan followed her while Renee sat close to Matt. He gave her a look but didn’t say anything while Roland prepared another drink for him and a glass of cold water for Renee.

“So...,” Neil said, getting to them and putting both hands on the balcony while looking at Renee with shocked eyes, “I just saw Aaron and Katelyn and they said...”

“Yes,” Renee smiled at him, happily, “That’s right.”

“And I missed it? Katelyn said that it was, and I quote, the hottest dance she ever saw in her life and Aaron was so pissed, it was so worth it letting them have th...,” Neil interrupted himself, putting a hand on Renee’s shoulder, “I’m happy for you both.”

“Thank you,” and for the first time that night she really meant it. She felt silly for worrying about the future and all the obstacles between her and Allison after college or about their friends who would stay at Palmetto. She would facetime them all the time and make sure to be there for all of their big moments. They were her family, and graduation wouldn’t change that.

“What about your work?,” Neil asked, drinking something Roland put in front of him, “Aren’t you worried?”

Renee shrugged, “I guess I’m trying to live one day at a time.”

“And it’ll take a lot more than an ocean to keep me away from her,” Allison said, coming from the bathroom and putting her hands around Renee’s waist, kissing her cheek.

Neil smiled at them and after a few more comments with Dan and Matt they went out to find Andrew, who was looking for an empty table which would fit all of them. “Roland, give me something red to drink,” Allison ordered, putting her body close to the balcony and giving Renee a wink, “And something for those assholes too.”

“By the way, why didn't you give me a ride here?” Renee asked while waiting for the drinks to get ready.

Allison’s eyes looked mischievous while she took a small card from her bra. “I could tell you but it would be better if I could show you after getting everyone so drunk they won’t even notice we left.”

Renee whispered a  _ sounds like a plan _ , her insides twisting with the desire built on the dance floor and she assumed the hard job of getting the first drinks to the table she spotted the crew at. In that rhythm, it would take no time before getting everyone drunk. She sat into a chair close to Andrew and smiled at him, getting a sip of water, before saying, “Hey.”

“Hey,” he answered, and something less cold than the usual harshness showed in his eyes, “Guess you are not coming back with us tonight.”

Renee smiled, looking at Allison getting closer to them, her green eyes shining blissfully when founding Renee’s, “Yes,” she answered, “I guess not.”

**Author's Note:**

> The reninson nation has been through enough and we deserved a happy coming out from them. They will be okay after this, i'm sure (i also may have something for the future but who knows).
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
